Fanfic Misterius
by 1412mvp-onewilda
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja Shibi ngamuk-ngamuk kaya orang kesurupan. Barang-barang di bantingin ampe pecah, banting piring, banting pas bunga,banting tulang, banting risol, banting bakwan, banting lontong
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic Misterius

Disclaimer : punya orang paling sakti, Masashi Kisimoto  
cast : Sasuke U.  
genre : horror, comedy  
rate : T  
warning : penulisan sangat jauh dari kata sempoa a.k.a sempurna. mengandung unsur horor yang belum meyakinkan. Horror yang kurang serem. no pairing, no yaoi, no Shinobi World. Ngambang dulu sebelum baca.

Fanfic Misterius  
chapter 1

Kamar sasuke, pukul pala sendiri #maksudin pukul 9:30 pm

Sasuke POV  
malam ini adalah malam yang membosankan bagi gue. Gimana nggak, aturan malem ini gue kumpul sama genk motor gue, ngojek Free Night (?). tapi gegara malam jumat anak-anak minta libur, katanya klo malem jumat setan-setan pada week end. Anak genk motor macem apa sih mereka? Masa takut sama setan, takut mah sama Emak gue noh.

Ahirnya karena nggak ada kerjaan, gue online aja sembari nungguin si Naruto datang. Saban bonyoknya ngerjain misi ke Jakarta bantuin Jokowi nyebarin kartu sehat, si Naruto tiap malem nginep di rumah gue. Tapi tu anak jam segini kentutnya belum nongol.

Gue buka akun twitter gue, sekedar ngebales mensen fans-fans gue yang selalu nyemangetin gue dengan kata-kata 'ChuMUN9udhh e44aa QaQA… (semangat ya kakak)' dan gue bales 'eaaa… M4ac1w Eaaa… (iya… terimakasih ya)'  
capek ber4LaY ria, gue buka akun gue. Fenfiksen gue ini udah lama banget gak gue buka-buka, sehingga pas gue buka ada sarang laba-laba dimana-mana, di publish gue ada gelandangan lagi tidur, butiran debu di avatar gue, pokonya kusam banget deh.

Gue ketawa tersedu-sedu waktu gue baca fenfik-fenfik gue zaman dulu yang alai banget. gue bangga sama diri gue sendiri dengan fenfik romance gue yang judulnya Kupinang Kau Dengan Biskuit, di penuhi review yang nyampe 4000 juta.

Setelah kangen-kangenan, peluk-pelukan, reuni-reunian sama akun gue, gue berniat baca fanfic terbaru di beranda. Gue cari di pencarian, di kategori anime Naruto bahasa indonesia. tadinya gue pengen baca fanfic yang bahasa sunda, tapi ternyata nggak ada, adanya bahasa padang dan irian.

Gue search, ahirnya mata indah gue tertuju pada secuil fanfic yang ngebuat gue penasaran buat gue baca. Judul fanficnya 'Tobi The Explorer'. Judulnya ngingetin gue sama kartun favorite Kak Itachi. Fanficnya bergenre horror gitu. Gue liat review nya lumayan banyak, padahal cerita itu di publish 2 jam yang lalu, kepopulerannya nyaingin gue ni orang. Tapi wajar aja gue kesaing, Baru aja gue baca seperempat cerita, gue aja udah klop banget sama fanfic ini. gila ni author keren banget. Ceritanya bagus banget, dan cerita horornya tuh bener-bener horror banget, bikin bulu idung gue meinding.

gue baca pas di klimaks fic horror itu, gue ampe gak sanggup baca fic itu, tapi gue tetep penasaran. Gue baca kalimat demi kalimat dalam fic horor itu, tiba-tiba pintu kamar gue kebuka. 'Kreeeeeekkkkk… gubrak… prank… cublak cublak suweng…' (-_-) #kenape tu pintu?#  
gue noleh ke arah pintu, munculah seonggok, sebongkah, seember, gue nggak tau dia orang ato bukan karena rupanya sangat jelek, rambutnya jabrik berwarna kuning, di pipinya ada tato kaya hello kitty, dan dia memakai piyama bergambar angry bird. Lalu dalam keheningan dia berkata pada gue,  
"ini gue Naruto, kampret… ngapain lu cengo gitu liat gue?" kata naruto dan langsung tiduran di kasur gue.

Sasuke : lagian lu ke kamar orang gak ketok pintu dulu, minimal assalamualaikum kek.  
Naruto : huh so rapih, lu aja ke jamban gue gak pernah ketok pintu dulu. Alhasil lu nemu bokap gue lagi semedi. XD  
Sasuke : itu laen lagi ceritanya. Itu lagi nahan muntaber. *blushing*  
Naruto : ngeles mulu kaya vespa. Lu takut yaaa….! *ngegoda ala banci taman lawang*  
Sasuke : takut apaan?  
Naruto : setan, sas… ini malem jumat loh. *demit face*  
Sasuke : gue nggak takut. *cuek, masih asik sama fanfic*  
Naruto : ciyus? Tadi pas gue kemari, di teras lu ada yang ketawa serem banget macem kuntilanak, Sas *takut, peluk lemari Sasuke*  
Sasuke : *nengok ke naruto* serius lu?  
Naruto : seriusan… ketawanya horor banget pula, macem gini nih suaranya, 'hihihihihihi… si Sule… hihihihihi… si Sule…'. Gue langsung ambil sandal gue, trus lari deh.  
Sasuke : (-_-) palingan nyokap gue lagi nonton OVJ. *lempar Djumroh ke Naruto*

Author POV  
kedatangan si Naruto membuat Sasuke rada lega tapi risih. Lega nya karena disaat suasana horror si Naruto datang dan ngebuat suasana horror itu pergi. risih nya karena suasana horror ilang dan kamar nya akan rame di setiap sudut dengan suara cempreng Naruto.

"lu lagi ngapain, Sas?" Tanya Naruto sembari ngupil dan jalan ke arah Sasuke yang lagi nemplok di meja belajarnya. "gue lagi baca fanfic horror, seru banget loh ceritanya" kata Sasuke sembari ngasih liat ke Naruto. Naruto baca kalimat demi kalimat langsung epilepsi, "ih serem banget, gue ogah ah baca begituan. Nonton spongebob aja gue mimpi buruk, apalagi baca ini." naruto langsung lumpat ke jamban. "payah, masa sama beginian takut.(-_-)"

Sasuke mulai ngeklik tulisan review. karena Sasuke ini seorang fanfictionniac(fans fanfiction) yang budiman dan terhormat, dia nggak akan melewatkan kewajibannya, yaitu setelah baca fanfic harus review. Walaupun sekedar review 'Chumungud ea Qaqa'.

Sasuke POV  
malam semakin larut, penyakit amnesia gue selalu kumat. #berasaan insomnia deh -_- # si Naruto udah tidur pules kaya orang mati. walaupun ada gempa 10,99 SR, gunung meletus, badai, konser slank, apalagi konser Rhoma irama, dia kagak bakal kebangun.  
gue diem, mata indah gue ngeliat ke atap-atap yang ada ciceknya lagi tauran. Gue jadi inget sama fanfic horror tadi, gue penasaran sama kelanjutan kisahnya yang berahir pas si Tobi(chas di dalem fanfic) ketemu ama suster ngesot. Gue inget-inget nama authornya, 'ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4', gue berharap gue jadi seperti dia yang jago banget bikin fanfic. Gue harap gue ketemu dia, trus gue minta di transfer otaknya. Pake bluetoot kek, BBM kek, seterah. Yang penting gue dapet kemampuannya yang cetar membahana itu. Gue galau semaleman.

Author POV  
entah sasuke itu lebai atau alai (sama aja) semaleman dia nggak bisa tidur karena mikirin ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4. rupanya dia bener-bener galau tingkat bogor. Gak percaya? Baca aja kelanjutanya.

Meja makan, pukul pala Itachi #maksudin pukul 7:00 Am

"mata indah lu kenapa, Sas?" tanya Itachi sembari nyomot goreng pisang. "gue kurang tidur, Chi" jawab Sasuke lemes sambil nyomot risol. "kamu napa gak tidur, bebep…? Kamu maen congklak semaleman ya sama Naruto?" Tanya Mikoto sembari nuangin kopi tubruk ke cangkir, karena kopi tubruk, jadi minumnya di tubrukin ke mulut. (apa banget dah -_-) "nggak mimih… Sasu Cuma kepikiran sesuatu semalem." Kata Sasuke sambil nguap-nguap.  
"kamu mikrin cewe yah? Ampe gak tidur gitu?"sekarang fugaku yang nanya sambil mijitin remot tipi. "bukan, pipih… Sasu mikirin cowo…" seisi rumah hening. Bukan kerena jawaban Sasuke, tapi karena ada kecoa mati kejepit jamban.

Ketika sedang asik bercuap-cuap layaknya keluarga berencana pada umumnya, di tipi ada berita tentang kecelakaan lalu lintas. Kejadian itu tepatnya pas malem tadi.

Reporter di tipi : Dilaporkan kecelakaan lalu lintas antara becak dan odong-odong. Diketahui pengendara odong-odong saat itu sedang mengantuk akibat seharian odong-odongnya ramai di naiki oleh orang-orang misterius berjubah berggambar awan merah (baca: Akatsuki). Peristiwa ini menyebabkan seorang pria, selaku penumpang becak tewas seketika di tempat di karenakan terlempar beberapa sentimeter dan masuk ke dalam got terdekat dan tertimpa meteor. (ini sih matinya ketimpa meteor -_-) sampai saat ini korban masih terbaring di rumah sakit-jiwa karena belum diketahui identitasnya, karena korban tidak membawa kartu pengenal apalagi kartu sehat dari Jokowi. Walaupun tim kami sempat mewawancara korban, tapi korban tidak menjawab. Ahirnya karena merasa di kacangin, kami memutuskan untuk selek dengan korban. saya AzumaNababan melaporkan dari TKP.

Fugaku Cs sweathdrop (-_-) "noh Sas… dengerin! Mulei hari ini jangan mau naek odong-odong depan rumah, bahaya nabrak-nabrak orang begono" kata Mikoto. "kak Itachi noh mih yang suka naek odong-odong mah. Bukan Sasu. Sasu demennya naek andong" kata Sasuke Sembari nyelempangin Tas bergambar transformer nya, siap cus ke sekolah.

"minum susu dulu, Sas" Mikoto kasih segelas susu ke Sasuke. Sasuke buru-buru minum susu. "pelan-pelan minumnya! Jangan sampe tumpeh-tumpeh" kata Mikoto ala Jupe… tumpeh tumpeh. *reader pada muntaber*

Setelah meminum habis susu nya, Sasuke berangkat menuju sekolah, tak lupa salim dulu sama pipih mimih nya yang dimana Fugaku dan Mikoto yang cium tangan ke Sasuke.(=.=)

-Garasi -

Sasuke POV  
sampe sekarang pun gue masih kepikiran sama tu author, baru kali ini gue galau gegara mikirin orang. Mending tu orang cewek cantik macem Marsyanda, Laa ini cowok yang gue pikirin. Gue udah somplak kayanya. "Sas" tiba-tiba Itachi tepok pundak gue dan sukses ngebuat gue kaget sampe-sampe motor ninja gue ngejengkang (?)

"apaan sih lo? Bikin kaget aja" Sasuke gak woles. "._. eh… nggak, sorry autoto ku. Gue Cuma hawatir sama lo. Gue liat lo bengang bengong mulu dari tadi" kata Itachi yang tumben banget care. "gue gak apa-apa kok. Gak usah hawatir" kata sasuke sembari bediriin motor.  
"yunomisowel deh klo gitu. Kirain gue lu ambeyen ^_^"  
"njirr…"  
"klo lu punya masalah, cerita aja sama gue. Gak usah sungkan, gue bukan pacarnya Sharon Sungkan kok(?)" kata Itachi *berasaan Sharon Sungkar deh -_-*  
"okeh-okeh… thank ya Aniki."  
"o iya… ngomong-ngomong, gue nebeng ampe depan dong" Itachi senyum kambing. "yaudah. Nyampe depan mana?" Tanya sasuke sembari pake Helm  
"depan kampus" Sasuke telen Motor.

Author POV  
hari demi hari Sasuke terus galau tak kenal lelah. saban ada orang yang bikin fanfic bagus sebagus yang dia bikin, saat itulah Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan orang yang bernama ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 itu. Dia gak suka ada orang yang lebih hebat dari dia. Maka Tiap hari Sasuke jadi rajin buka sekedar melihat pablisan fenfik nya ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4. Namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah Sasuke mendapatkan info tentang si ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4? Bagaimana dengan nasib korban penumpang becak yang belum dikenali itu? Dan dibagian manakah fanfic ini yang katanya bergenre horror?*nyari-nyari di kolong meja* semuanya akan terungkap di chapter berikutnya.

TBC (ToBi Continued)

Nyeriwis

Sasuke : thor, mana horror nya?  
Author : disini belom muncul, Sas. Tunggu 4 Abad lagi ye  
Sasuke : pea' keburu Reader tua  
Author : gue becanda… kan gue orangnya lucu  
Sasuke : #sembelit#  
Author : aku punya kuis tak berhadiah nih, genk. Buat yang iklas ngejawab aja, heeeeeee…  
pertanyaannnya siapa nama papahnya Shino?  
Sasuke : yang gituaan mah napa gak nanya gue aja? Gue pan tetangganya Shino  
Author : lu kagak bakal tau. Orang otak lu otak gue juga -_-  
Sasuke : ho iya #cengir cicek#

yunomisowel deh… para reader yang keceh jangan lupa tinggalin jejak di kotak review dan jangan lupa jawab kuis tak berhadiah aku yaw, genk… please help me and please be mine. (?)  
gak review baskom melayang, review cipok gue melayang. *reader kecepirit  
Sasuke : lu mah gak bisa ngerayu, Thor =.=


	2. Chapter 2

Fanfic Misterius

Disclaimer : punya orang paling sakti, Masashi Kisimoto  
Cast : Sasuke U.  
Genre : horror, comedy  
Rate : T  
Warning : penulisan sangat jauh dari kata Sempoa a.k.a sempurna. Mengandung unsur horor yang belum meyakinkan. Horornya kurang serem. no pairing, no yaoi.  
Ngambang dulu sebelum baca.

Fanfic Misterius  
Chapter 2

Kamar Sasuke, pukul meja sendiri #maksudin pukul 10:30 pm.

Sasuke POV

Udah dua minggu dari hari dimana gue baca fanfic nya si ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4. Dan udah dua minggu ini juga gue nunggu kelanjutan fanfic horror nya itu. Gue nunggu-nunggu kemampuan dia nulis fanfic, seberapa hebat dia nyeritain fanfic kelanjutannya itu. Gue berpikir karena malem ini malem jumat dan bertepatan dengan hari debut fanfic ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4, mungkin dia apdet fanficnya malem ini. Tapi sama kaya minggu kemaren, fanficnya gak kunjung di apdet. Gue rasa kemampuannya nggak sehebat yang gue kira.

Karena ngerasa dibegoin (inget kan, di chap 1 gimana galau nya si Sasuke?), gue sewot. Gue langsung nulis status 'gU3 Ud4h n9g4k Gh4L4uUUUuu'. Sebelum gue sayonara sama internet, gue massage si ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 dulu. Gue nanya kapan fanfic Tobi The Explorer nya rilis. Setelah itu gue minggat dari dunia maya ke dunia lain (?)

Gue gak tau harus ngapain malem ini. Mana gue belum ngantuk pula. Ahirnya Gue tiduran di kasur, guling-gulingan, koprol-koprolan, jungkir-jungkiran, nungging-nunggingan karena bête nggak ada kerjaan.

Lagi asik nungging-nunggingan, tiba-tiba angin dingin berhembus masuk ke kamar gue lewat jendela yang emang saat itu belum gue tutup. Nggak tau gue salah denger ato gue salah gaul, gue ngerasa ada yang manggil nama gue, manggil nama asli gue pula… 'Basuki… Basuki…' (-_-)

Gue ikutin sumber suara itu. Dan Ahirnya gue sampe di jendela gue yang langsung mengarah ke halaman belakang. Gue tengok kanan dan kiri, nggak ada apa-apa, yang ada Cuma jemuran sempak Itachi. Gue kira gue bakal nemu sesuatu, tapi ternyata gak ada apa-apa. Lalu gue tutup jendela beserta gordengnya.

Ketika Gue balik badan hendak menuju ke kasur gue lagi, gue bener-bener terkejut sama apa yang gue liat dihadapan gue saat itu. Sesosok 'mahluk mengerikan dengan wajah putih pucat kaya lagi nahan ambeyen dan dengan tatapan mata yang horror' itu berdiri tepat didepan lobang hidung gue. Sensasi ini ngebuat badan gue nggak bisa bergerak. Badan ini terasa berat untuk digerakan. Ingin berteriak pun nggak bisa, susah sekali untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata lewat mulut gue. Gue gak tau saat itu harus berbuat apa. Doa gue cuma satu, semoga Kamen Rider datang nolong gue.

Kepanikan mulai muncul saat mahluk itu membuka mulutnya dan hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Keringet gue jatoh-jatohan, rasanya asem asin gitu tapi enak (emang lu minum, Sas?-_-) dan dalam ketegangan itu, mahluk itu berkata ke gue  
"Sas, gue minjem jamban lu ya"  
lalu mahluk itu langsung lumpat ke jamban gue. Si Itachi kampret, ngagetin orang aja.

-harap tunggu beberapa taun menunggu Itachi keluar dari jamban-

Itachi : haaa… plong ^_^ * ala iklan Vegeta  
Sasuke : emang pintu kamar mandi bolong ya? Kok bau nya ampe kecium ke kamar gue? *semprot Stella rasa bunga kamboja*  
Itachi : ah itu mah wajar. *lap tangan ke gordeng (jijai banget)  
Sasuke : kenapa gak pake jamban lu aja sih? *tutup idung dan tutup usia (?)  
Itachi : jamban gue kan lagi diservice. Jadi kata Mimih, klo gue diare ke kamar lo aja. *smile gorilla  
Sasuke : kamar gue bakal bau dong tiap hari? X(  
Itachi : yagitu deh. tapi Sas, baunya bisa bikin nyamuk-nyamuk mati dengan seketika loh. lu kan jadi hemat obat nyamuk.  
Sasuke : muke gile =.=  
Itachi : tadi lu kenapa? Kaya orang ketakutan gitu?  
Sasuke : nggak kenapa-napa kok.  
Itachi : beneran? *tengak tengok* lu gak habis liat hantu kan, Sas?  
Sasuke : udah taun 2013 mana ada hantu, Chi…  
Itachi : ini malem jumat loh. Hantu-hantu lagi holiday an *tuyul face*  
Sasuke : gue gak percaya ada hantu.  
Itachi : ciyus? Ahir-ahir ini di ruang tipi kita auranya jadi aneh gitu. Masa klo kita pencet remot tipi, tipinya bisa nyala. Trus ada suara orang gitu di telpon, emang orang bisa muat masuk telpon? *masih tuyul face*  
Sasuke : -_- #kayanya gue salah pilih Kakak# pergi gih! Gue mau tidur. *ngusir*  
Itachi : yunomisowel deh klo gitu. Selamat malem Atouto ku yang ganteng.*ngambang*

Masih Sasuke POV

Setelah Itachi pergi, gue mulai tiduran lagi di atas kasur. Gue masih keingetan sama suara yang manggil nama gue tadi. Mata indah gue natap atap-atap yang ada ciceknya lagi lebaran, ternyata bulan ramadhan cicek lebih cepet dari bulan ramadhan manusia. Penyakit anemia gue kumat lagi (insomnia, sas -_-) Gue liatin jam yang nunjukin pukul 00:00, ternyata udah tengah malem.

Karena gak bisa tidur, ahirnya gue buka-buka internet lagi. Gue buka twitter gue yang katanya si Neji baru nge follow gue. Sekali lagi gue buka fanfiction gue, dan gue liat gue dapet 1 pesan. Gue shok banget pas gue liat pesan itu dari siapa, dari 'ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4'. Dia ngebales message gue, dia bilang fanfic nya udah dia apdet malem ini. Trus gue buru-buru ke kotak pencarian, dan gue nemu tu fanfic nemplok di hadapan gue. gue buka fanfic itu lalu gue baca sampe selesei. Seperti biasa, fanfic itu cetar membahana banget. Gue bener-bener udah kalah. Gue baru kali ini baca fanfic sebagus itu. Gak cuma ceritanya aja bagus, pemilihan kata dan penulisannya juga rapih, pokonya Sempoa deh. Gue akuin dia adalah Author yang bener-bener keren.

Gue jadi semakin penasaran sama tu Author. Gue coba inbox dia lagi, siapa tau dia belum log out. Dan dugaan gue bener, dia ngebales invox gue.

Sasuke-Basuki(akun Sasuke) : f4nf1c L0e b49u5 b3eeuuttt… *fanfic lo bagus banget*  
ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 : m4'ac1w e4… *terimakasih ya*  
Sasuke-Basuki : Ue 5ukh4 b3uttth f4nf1c L0e. k4pHAn 4pd3t n3xt cH4p? *gue suka banget fanfic lo. Kapan update next chap?*  
ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 : c3k4L1 9ie m4'acHiw. M1n9gu d3ph4n. *sekali lagi terimakasih. Minggu depan*  
Sasuke-Basuki : k4phAn" k1th4 b3teL f4nf1c yu4a…! *kapan-kapan kita battle fanfic ya !*  
ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 : 0ch3eehhh… *okeh*  
(ada apa dengan tulisan ini?)

Author POV

Semaleman mereka inbox-inbokan kaya gitu. Author gak bisa tulis semua penggalan-penggalan obrolan mereka karena bisa-bisa Author epilepsi nulis tulisan macem gitu -_-

Inbox-inbox terahir  
karena Author males nulis tulisan hasil persilangan antara keyboard+kalkulator, jadi Author tulis percakapan mereka yang udah Author translate dalam bahasa tubuh (?)

ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 : lo belum tidur Sas? Udah malem juga  
Sasuke-Basuki : gue belum ngantuk  
ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 : besok mata indah lo jadi nggak indah loh. Ntar lo di omelin Mimih lo

"tau dari mana ni orang klo mata gue indah, dan gue bakal di omelin Mimih klo gak tidur malem?" kata Sasuke dalem hati. "jangan-jangan kita lagi webceman atau nggak dia masang cctv di kamar gue? eh, tapi kan dia belum pernah ke rumah gue?" Sasuke mikir keras.

ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 : kok ga bales? Lo lagi mikirin apa, Sas?

"kok dia tau gue lagi mikir?" Sasuke mulei hawatir.

Sasuke-Basuki : hmmm… kayanya gue udah ngantuk deh. Gue offline dulu ya.  
ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4 : okey.

Inbox-inbox an end

Author POV

Jam menunjukan pukul 4 pagi, Sasuke baru saja selesai inbox-inbox an sama Author yang selama dua minggu ini bikin dia galau. Saban selesei ibox-inbox an, tepatnya sebelum Sasuke tidur kejadian-kejadian anehpun terjadi. Mulai dari selimut Sasuke kaya ada yang narik-narik, jendela terbuka dengan sendirinya, dan tercium aroma-aroma busuk di setiap sudut kamar Sasuke. Klo soal bau-bau busuk sih Sasuke tau penyebabnya, yaitu bau jamban bekas dipake Itachi beberapa jam yang lalu (baunya awet amat). Tapi karena si Sasuke emang pada dasarnya so pemberani walaupun kadang dia gak berani ke WC author sendirian, dia gak peduli dan bisa tidur dengan damai

Kamar Sasuke, pukul 06:30 Wib (Waktu Iruka Balet)*salah gaul nya ganti yeee*

Malam yang panjang telah berganti pagi. Matahari udah stand by ngintip-ngintip di balik awan dan memancarkan sinar-sinarnya. Sinar matahari itu masuk ke kamar Sasuke melewati jendela kamarnya yang dimana sinar itu langsung mengarah ke wajah Sasuke yang handsome dan membuat prince sleeping itu bangun.

Sasuke POV

Gue bener-bener terkejut sama apa yang gue liat di kamar gue pagi ini. Entah kenapa kamar gue yang rapi, yang wonderful dan cetar membahana ulala, tiba-tiba menjadi berantakan cetar membahaya. Keadaan kamar gue kotor, bingkai-bingkai foto pada miring-miring, kursi ada di atas lemari, kertas-kertas bertebaran di lantai, baju-baju gue berserakan dimana-mana dan guling gue nyemplung ke aquarium yang dimana gue liat ikan-ikannya udah pada ngambang. Gue heran kenapa kamar gue bisa berantakan kaya gini? Padahal semalem masih rapi. Gue mikir, kapan anak STM tauran dimari? Dan apa tujuan mereka tauran disini? Apa karna kamar gue jauh dari kantor TU? Ahirnya kejadian ini gue laporin ke nyokap.

Nyokap datang ke kamar gue, dia liatin keadaan kamar gue, dia terawang pake kaca nako, dia foto keadaan kamar gue, trus dia mikir sambil pegang-pegang dagu. Saat itu nyokap gue udah mirip sama sherlock.  
"kayanya di kamar kamu ada hantunya deh, Sas" kata nyokap nyimpulin.  
"jadi menurut Mimih yang berantakin kamar Sasu itu hantu?" Tanya gue.  
"yap" kata nyokap gue sambil nulis sesuatu dibuku TTS. (tuh kan mirip Sherlock)  
"hantu itu nggak ada, Mih. Sasu yakin yang berantakin kamar ini adalah manusia?" kata gue gak percaya.  
"trus siapa dong yang berantakin? Anak STM yang tauran?" kata nyokap sambil ngambilin ikan-ikan gue yang masih ngambang di aquarium .  
"mungkin semalem ada gempa kali, Mi" kata gue.  
"Mimi gak berasa ada gempa." Kata nyokap masih asik ngambilin ikan.  
"ya mungkin radiusnya cuma 1 meter, jd gak berasa."  
"hmmm… itu hipotesis yang lumayan masuk akal. Yaudah kasus selesai. Mimi mau goreng ikan ini dulu yah? Lumayan buat sarapan." Nyokap gue nutup kasus gitu aja tanpa ketok pala.

Masalah kamar gue yang tiba-tiba berantakan ini membuat gue cukup puyeng. Gue masih berfikir logis, yang ngelakuin ini semua pasti Itachi. Gue yakin dia tidur sambil jalan trus ngacak-ngacak kamar gue. Dan gue yakin kebetulan semalem Itachi mimpi jadi Itachi dikartun Naruto, sehingga dia pake Rinnegan buat acak-acak kamar gue dengan waktu yang sangat cepat. (ceritanya gegara Itachi keseringan begahol sama Pein, dia jadi punya Rinnegan) *maksa*

Author POV

Hari-hari Sasuke mulai menampakan taringnya. Saban kenal sama ShinoTwiBoy-Ch1biH4, dia jadi sering mengalami hal-hal aneh. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

SMA Konoha, pukul 07:30 am (yeee… nggak salah gaul XD)

Sasuke POV

Baru aja gue sampe kelas, gue berasa pengen cepet-cepet keluar. Pasalnya entah kenapa murid cewek di kelas gue nangis berjamaah. Si Sakura langsung meluk-meluk gue yang ngebuat gue epilepsi.

"lu kenapa sih mewek-mewek lebai kaya gini?" Tanya gue sambil ngehindar dari Sakura.  
"hiks… aku lagi sedih, Sas… hiks…" kata Sakura. Trus nangis terbahak-bahak.  
"sedih kenapa? Ampe kompak bener nangisnya satu kelas?" Tanya gue lagi.  
"kita semua lagi berduka. Karena pengarang novel favorit kita baru aja meninggal. Hiks…" kata Sakura sambil lap ingus ke baju gue.  
"labil banget sih… Cuma pengarang novel juga" kata gue.  
"hiks… dia tuh bukan orang sembarangan. Dia tuh pengarang novel terbaik seantariksa. Kita semua disini suka sama novelnya, kita fans nya." Sekarang kata Hinata yang saat itu nangis juga sambil meluk-meluk ketek si Naruto.  
"ah paling masih hebatan gue" kata gue pede, karena gue udah pake Rexona Man tadi pagi.  
"lu kan hebatnya Cuma bisa makan sambil kayang." Celetuk Tenten.

Ahirnya gue milih ngalah. Dari pada gue dikroyok cewek-cewek ini, mereka kan maenannya tauran.

Gue liatin novel si Sakura yang katanya pengarang novelnya baru koit, gue timbang-timbang, kira-kira klo gue jual dapet Panadol berapa yah? Gue liatin judulnya aneh banget 'Setelah Hujan Terbitlah Jamban'. (-_-) novel macem apa ini? apa novel ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan jamban? Atau menceritakan tentang cara mencintai jamban sendiri?

Gue sempet kaget dengan novel ini ketika gue baca nama pengarangnya. Kayanya namanya nggak asing deh diketek gue. Nama pengarang itu Shino Aburame. Namanya ngingetin gue sama rival gue di fanfiction. Gue mikir, apa mereka orang yang sama? Tapi semalem kan si Shino masih inbox-inbox an sama gue. klo Shino Aburame ini si Shino, trus yang inbox-inbox an sama gue siapa? Si Author? Gawat.

Author VOP

Sasuke sangat terkejut melihat nama pengarang novel idola Sakura cs sama dengan nama rivalnya di fanfiction. Lantas apakah pengarang novel itu Shino di fanfiction? Dan apakah ini akan membuat Sasuke mengganti statusnya menjadi galau lagi? Cari tau di chapter berikutnya.

TBC (To Bi Continued)

Author : tuh kan horornya gak serem… hampura gozaimasu! *sujud-sujud*  
Sasuke : orang buntung juga bisa bikin fic kaya gini.  
Author : udah lah lu gak perlu ngehibur gue! Gue gak akan kehibur.  
Sasuke : sapa yang ngehibur lu? *nggak woles*  
Author : o iya. Mana nih yang jawab kuis tak berhadiah gue? hmmm… kayanya kuis nya nggak laku. =.=  
Sasuke : lagian namanya 'kuis tak berhadiah' -_-. Harusnya namanya 'kuis nggak berhadiah'.  
Author : pea' sama aja.  
Sasuke : kata pak RT sih nama bokap Shino itu Shibi Aburame.  
Author : iya iya… kata pak Gugel juga Shibi.  
Sasuke : berarti bener tuh. Dia mantan Ceribel kan?  
Author : -_- Shibi Shibi ha ha?  
Shino : njirr… (-_-) Bokap gue mantan Super junior kaliiiii…  
Author+Sasuke : #kecepirit# -_-

Sasuke : genk genk… jangan lupa ripiu fic si Thor-Thor, yaw! Gue mau bawa si Thor-thor ke Jalinan Kasih gegara dia masih galau gak nonton konser Mubank sama Showchase Baba B1A4.  
Author : #Harlem Shake di jamban#  
Sasuke : tuh kan si Thor-Thor jadi Setruk -_-. Ripiu ya, genk! Klo bisa kasih flame! Jangan dikasih duit, apalagi dikasih contekan, tapi selama gak ketauan pengawas sih nggak apa-apa.  
siyu neks taim, genk…! #ngambang#

Salam olahraga,  
Author


	3. Chapter 3

Fanfic Misterius

Disclaimer : punya orang paling sakti, Masashi Kisimoto  
Cast : Sasuke U.  
Genre : horror, comedy  
Rate : T  
Warning : penulisan sangat jauh dari kata Sempoa a.k.a sempurna. Mengandung unsur horor yang belum meyakinkan. Horornya kurang serem. no pairing, no yaoi.  
Ngambang dulu sebelum baca.

Gomen telat update! *sujud-sujud*  
Fanfic Misterius  
Chapter 3

Kantin sekolah 13:00 WIB (Waktunya Itachi Belanja)

Sasuke POV

Waktu istirahat, gue pergi ke kantin bareng Naruto sama Shikamaru. Setiba disana gue langsung lumpat ke gerobak syomai, sedangkan Naruto sama Shikamaru lumpat ke meja makan yang kosong. Kali ini bagian gue yang jadi tukang pesen makanan, gue kerjakan tugas mulia ini dengan ikhlas.

Ketika gue lagi asik milihin syomai yang bagus, tiba-tiba ipon 5 (dream phone nya author) gue berdering.  
'benar ku mencintaimu tapi tak begini… kau hianati hati ini~' (maaf ringtonenya gak elit. Sasuke yang minta sendiri)  
Ada nomor baru yang nelpon gue. Kemudian gue ambil ipon 5 di saku celana gue dan gue angkat telponnya.  
"mikum… saposeee… disini Sasuke spik spik?" kata gue. Tapi gak ada jawaban, hening banget. Gue liatin hape gue, gue liatin nomornya, dan gue coba dengerin suaranya lagi, tapi tetep gak ada suara, panggilan itu malah mati. Emang kagak ada kerjaan tuh yang telpon. Gue yakin yang telpon pasti si Vincen oops salah.

Gue masukin hape gue ke saku celana lagi dan gue kembali milih-milih syomai. Tapi lima detik kemudian hape gue berdering lagi dengan si penelpon yang sama. Gue angkat lagi telponnya tapi tetep gak ada suara apapun dari sana dan langsung mati gitu aja. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya telpon itu muncul kembali. Gue udah males terima telpon itu lagi dan ahirnya gue cuekin aja.  
'benar ku mencintaimu tapi tak begini kau hianati hati ini kau curangi aku… gak angkat, barbell melayang!' tiba-tiba ringtone nya nambah sendiri. Gue shock, trus gue lempar hapenya ke panci syomai. (nggak ding)

Karena ngerasa risih ahirnya gue klik tombol Terima.  
"siapa sih lo? Klo gak niat nelpon gak usah nelpon! Mending niat puasa aja!" maki gue sama tu penelpon. Untuk kesekian kali nya si penelpon masih diam di sebrang sana. Ahirnya gue berniat untuk menutup telponnya. Tapi belum sempat menutup telpon, tiba-tiba terdengar suara, dan gue yakin suara itu dari si penelpon. Suaranya kecil banget namun gue masih bisa mendengarnya. Gue yakin dia mengatakan 'Tolong~'. Beberapa kali dia mengatakan itu dan gak lama kemudian panggilan itu berahir.

Gue terdiam sambil ngeliatin henpon gue, pikiran gue penuh tanda Tanya. Masalah penelpon misterius itu ngebuat gue ngerasa saat ini gue sedang diteror oleh seseorang dan gue segera mention X-man untuk melindungi gue.

Gue liat dari kejauhan si Naruto dan Shikamaru udah lambai-lambai tangan ke gue dan gue tau artinya apa, yaitu 'buruan, genk. Perut gue udah tauran minta makan'. Dan gue kasih manggut-manggut kepala ke mereka.

Lagi asik bermanggut-manggut ke NaruShika, dikejauhan, tepatnya di balik grobak batagor gue liat si Sai yang kayanya udah dari tadi ngeliatin gue. Gue liatin balik, dia langsung ngumpet ke mamang-mamang batagor. Gue mikir, si Sai ngapain ngeliatin gue? apa dia naksir sama gue? pait pait pait.

Ketika gue selesei pesen syomai, gue langsung menuju ke meja NaruShika. Dan pada saat itu si Sai ngeliatin gue lagi. Gue pura-pura aja gak ngeliat dia. Gue makin yakin kayanya si Sai naksir gue. Pantesan ahir-ahir ini gue suka dapet Dodol Garut di loker gue, mungkin itu si Sai. Pait pait pait.

Keesokan harinya  
Kelas Sasuke. Pukul 10:00 am

Author POV  
Hari ini kebetulan kelas Sasuke guru-gurunya ga ada yang masuk gegara ada rapat penurunan uang SPP yang dimana tiap bulannya 2 M sekarang turun menjadi 1,5 M (masih tetep mahal -_-) oleh karena itu suasana kelas jadi mencekam. Gak seperti biasanya, kelas Sasuke yang berisik kaya pasar, dimana banyak suara-suara macem 'parabot… parabot… parabot… yur sayur yur sayur… lima rebu dua… lima rebu dua… 3 rebu sepuluh… 3 rebu sepuluh… dan lain sejenisnya. Sekarang menjadi lebih berisik macem di stadion sepakbola di tambah studio Dahsyat. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana ramainya kelas itu. Ada tereakan-tereakan mahadahsyat dari para supporter bola dan ditambah dengan nyanyian lalala yeyeye lalala yeyeye dari para 4laY.

Di tengah keramain, Sasuke memilih untuk menyumbat telinganya menggunakan kertas LJK sambil twitteran di ipad nya. Kiba yang melihatnya jadi kepo dan langsung menghampiri Sasuke.  
"lu lagi ngapain, Sas?" Tanya kiba sambil duduk di kursi disebelah Sasuke. Sasuke nengok sembari buka sumpelan telinganya, pas dibuka ternyata sudah banyak emas dan perunggu yang nempel dikertas itu. (-_-)  
"biasa, RT-RT an, RW-RW an, Lurah-lurah an"  
"(-_-) ngemeng-ngemeng ahir-ahir ini lu jadi rajin online. Biasanya bales mention gue aja Cuma 200 kali sehari, sekarang jadi 4000 kali."  
"gue gak bales, lu bawel. Giliran gue bales lu bawel juga. Apa banget dah lu" kata Sasuke yang masih asik menggeser-geser layar ipad nya pake jempol kaki. (?)  
"ya aneh aja. tiba-tiba lu jadi berubah. Emang kenapa sih? Apa ada hubungannya sama liburnya ngojek free night di malem jumat?" kata Kiba sambil nulis-nulis di meja 'Kiba Love Rahma'  
"bukan. Alesannya adalah karena fanfic keren yang gue baca."  
"hah? Lu masih suka buka fanfic? Kirain gue gak pernah, semenjak fanfic lu di copet orang"  
"(-_-) pea', kan ipad gue yang di copet, masa sama fanfic nya juga dicopet."  
Kiba senyum gorilla.  
"Lu penasaran ga sama fanfic keren itu?"  
"emang sekeren apa sih?"  
"lebih keren dari fanfic gue loh"  
"biasa aja. fanficnya lebih keren dari Akamaru ga?"  
"(-_-) iye… Akamaru mah lewat. Lewat empang gue."  
"ciyus? Mana mana mana! Give me please" kiba so inggris.

Kemudian Sasuke menyerahkan ipadnya pada Kiba. Dan Kiba membacanya dengan seksama dengan baghround suara kicauan teman-temannya.

4 tahun kemudian Kiba telah selesai membaca semua cerita fanfic itu.  
"gila… baru kali ini gue baca fanfic sekeren ini." kiba kagum dengan baghround kilauan-kilauan gigi guru Gai.  
"apa gue bilang"  
"semuanya sempoa deh. Gue penasaran sama chapter dua nya."  
"hah? Emang lu gak baca sampe chapter 2? Kan ada. Baca aja!"  
"chapter 2 kegantengan lu. Orang fanfic ini baru chapter 1."  
"udah chapter 2. Kemaren malem gue baru baca. Nih gue liatin." Sasuke mulai ngutak ngatik fanfictionnya yang dimana ternyata disana nggak ada fanfic kelanjutan Shino.  
"mana? Nggak ada kan? Orang baru chapter 1"  
"kok gak ada sih? Tapi kemaren gue yakin tu author apdet chapter 2" Sasuke masih utak-atik ipad.  
"lu mimpi kali Sas"  
"gue gak mimpi. Gue inget banget. Malah gue chatingan sama authornya. Namanya Shino. gue liatin nih chatingan gue."  
Sasuke gak percaya sama apa yang dia lihat di kotak massagenya. Pasalnya dia kemarin chatingan sama Shino, tapi pas dia lihat ternyata penggalan-penggalan obrolan mereka kosong.  
"masa iya fanficnya ngilang sendiri." Sasuke mulei frustasi sambil terus ubek-ubek fanficnya.

Kiba bingung sambil garuk-garuk ketek ngeliat temennya yang jenius, tiba-tiba panik gegara fanfic yang katanya misterius. Kemudian sesosok mahluk tinggi dan berkulit putih pucat tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang Sasuke.

"udah dua minggu ini Shino gak apdet fanficnya" kata Sai  
Sasuke nengok kebelakang tepatnya pada sumber suara.  
Sasuke : lu tau fanficnya Shino juga?  
Sai : iyah. Dua minggu lalu gue baca fanficnya, tapi setelah itu gue gak bisa baca fanfic dia lagi. Dia udah gak publish cerita-ceritanya.  
Sasuke : apa lu juga gak nemuin fanfic kelanjutannya? Kemaren malem kan dia apdet fanficnya. Dan gue udah baca  
Sai : bukan dia yang apdet fanficnya.  
Sasuke : ooo… jadi dia minta tolong sama orang lain buat apdet fanficnya? Lagian gak masalah, ceritanya masih dari ide nya si Shino kan… lagi pula…  
Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya langsung di potong sama Sai.  
Sai : itu hantunya Shino, Sas. *muka angker*  
Sasuke dan Kiba : *terkejut*  
Sasuke : maksud loh?  
Sai : Shino udah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu.  
Sasuke : so tau banget sih lo  
Sai : gue serius, Sas. Gue adalah sepupunya Shino. Dan lu tau pengarang novel favoritnya Sakura Cs yang baru meninggal, Aburame Shino? Itu adalah Shino.  
Sasuke : *terbelalak*  
Kiba : Sai, lu tuh kebanyakan baca buku fisika makanya jadi berhayal melulu. *penyakit somplak kumat*  
Sasuke : iya bener. Di tambah lagi lu sering baca buku matematika makanya jadi sering berhayal *gak kalah somplak*  
Sai : (-_-) gue serius. Lu tuh sekarang lagi di ikutin sama hantunya Shino.  
Sasuke : gue gak percaya. Udah jamban modern mana ada hantu. Jangan suka ngarang cerita deh. Kiba : *manggut-manggut gegara denger music metal campursari nya Naruto Cs*  
Sai : gue gak bohong. Gue bisa liat hantu. Dan gue perhatiin dari kemaren lu di ikutin sama hantunya Shino.  
Sasuke : apa itu sebabnya waktu di kantin lu liatin gue mulu?  
Sai : iya. Karna gue liat dideket lu ada hantunya Shino."  
Sasuke : kirain gue lu naksir gue.  
Sai : idih jijai bajai, emangnya gue homo sapiens (-_-)"  
Kiba : homo doang, Sai! (-_-)  
Sasuke : masa sih? Gue gak percaya. *masih teguh pada pendirian*

Di parkiran sekolah. Pukul 03:00 pm (waktu pulang)

Author POV  
Di sebuah parkiran yang bisa dibilang elit, karena setiap kita parkirin 1 kendaraan, kita akan mendapatkan satu buah mangkok cantik. Jadi tidak heran jika siswa yang pulang dari sekolah, setiap harinya akan disambut hangat oleh ibu-ibu mereka. Dan di parkiran itu terlihat Sasuke sedang mengambil motornya yang hendak ia pakai untuk segera pulang ke rumah.

Sasuke POV  
Entah kenapa gue malah jadi kepikiran kata-katanya Sai. Percaya gak percaya gue emang rada takut sih waktu tau kenyataan bahwa ada arwah yang ngikutin gue. Gue mikir apa ini penyebab dari hal-hal aneh yang ahir-ahir ini gue alami. Dan apa gue perlu sms Ghost Buster buat melindungi gue? Hal ini bikin gue pusing, makanya gue beli Panadol Extra.

Author POV  
Kebingungan Sasuke selama ini, sedikit demi sedikit mulai terungkap walaupun lebih banyak kenyataan yang gak jelas, yang tidak bisa diambil akal sehat, dan kadang-kadang tak ada logika bisik hasrat dalam hati. (?) Bagaimana dengan kisah selanjutnya? Wait on next chapter! *so bahasa padang*

TBC (To Bi Continued)

Nyeriwis

Author : lama gak apdet, jadi makin aneh ni fanfic. T_T  
Sasuke : mau melarikan diri ya, Thor. Teganya kau menelantarkan fanfic ini beserta cast mu yang tampan ini.  
Author : alai lu. *lempar goceng* kau merindukan ku kan?  
Sasuke : najis salala... lagian lu kemana aja sih? Para reader GAK nyariin lu tuh.  
Author : kuliah gue udah mulai aktif lagi, Sas. Tugas-tugas mulai merajalela. *ngeringkuk di jamban*  
Sasuke : ooo Kirain lu udah mati. Trus gentangan di poon toge.  
Author : lu mah berdoanya yang bagus-bagus mulu -_-.  
Sasuke : *nyengir gajah*  
Author : wah ripiu nya baru sedikit. Hebat banget gue. ayo di ripiu! Jangan malu-malu! Yang ripiu gak dikasih goceng.  
Sasuke : =_=

Salam salam sejahtera  
Author OneWilda


	4. Chapter 4

Fanfic Misterius chapter 4

Disclaimer: Masashi Kisimoto

Cast: Sasuke U.

Rate: T

Genre: horror komedi

Warning: no EYD, yes bahasa alai.

Fanfic Misterius Chap 4

Sasuke POV

Di malam yang sesunyi ini aku sendiri, tiada yang menemani (kaya kenal ni kata-kata) mimi lagi ke arisan daster, Itachi nonton dangdut di desa Suna, dan pipi masih banting tulang untuk menafkahi kita semua sampe larut malem, padahal gue udah pernah bilang beberapa kali jangan bantingin tulang, kan bahaya klo kena osteoporosis.

Sekarang tinggalah gue di rumah sendirian, kesepian dan ketakutan. (apa banget dah bahasa si Sasuke). Dan klo suasananya udah kaya gini, ini adalah moment yang pas buat setan nampakin dirinya. Klo di pelem-pelem horror kan gitu.

Untuk mengistirahatkan diri dari siang yang cukup bikin migrant, kaya fanfiction yang horror, si Sai tiba-tiba jadi paranormal, BBM naek, dan ketinggalan sinetron Tukang Bubur Naik Haji. Sekarang gue mulai merebahkan seluruh badan gue ke atas sofa di ruang tengah, dan memejamkan kedua mata. Namun belum satu menit gue merem, gue ngerasa ada aura-aura aneh disekitar gue. Ahirnya buru-buru gue buka mata dan ternyata benar, ada yang gak beres di ruang tengah gue. Bukan karena si Author lagi nulis fanfic sambil kayang, tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh yang membuat ruang tengah terlihat rada-rada gelap. Mungkin bokap belum bayar aer (apa hubungannya?)

Ketika niat mau beranjak dari sofa, seluruh badan gue gak bisa di gerakin, dan tiba-tiba gue gak bisa ngeluarin suara gue. Gue gak ngerti sama apa yang terjadi saat ini. Gue berusaha keras untuk menggerakkan badan gue dan mencoba teriak, tapi gak bisa. Tubuh gue rasanya kaya ada yang ngelindes. Samar-samar gue lihat ada seseorang di ujung sofa sedang berdiri menghadap ke gue. Seseorang itu setinggi Itachi, memakai baju putih panjang dan mukanya putih pucat dengan rambut yang menutupi seluruh matanya. Bukan bukan, Dia bukan Andika Kangen Band pake daster, dia adalah hantu. Dan gue baru sadar inilah yang sering orang-orang bilang dengan Tindihan.

Gue udah panik banget, keringet gue jatoh-jatohan se galon. Gue gak tau apa yang dia mau dari gue. gue Cuma bisa baca doa yang gue hafal. Tapi gue malah baca doa hendak ke kamar mandi, bukannya hantunya pergi, gue malah mules.

Gak lama kemudian hantu itu mengatakan sesuatu. Suaranya rada gak jelas, serak-serak gitu macem abis nyanyi Rock semaleman. Hantu itu bilang… "ku… ku… kucinggg… kucing apa yang kakinya 2?". (nah loh?) Nggak kok, dia gak ngajak gue maen tebak-tebakan. Gue bisa denger klo dia bilang 'Tolong', dia bilang "tolong publish in fanfic gue….! gue Shino-TwiboyCibiha". Gue langsung shock sama apa yang gue denger itu. Gue gak tau harus ngapain lagi saat itu. Gue pejamkan mata gue. Dan beruntungnya gue, pas gue buka mata lagi, hantu yang ngaku sebagai Shino itu udah pergi dan badan gue udah bisa bergerak lagi. Ahirnya kejadian horror itu berahir.

-sekolah, pukul 10:00 WIB (Waktu Ino Bernyanyi=kiamat kecil)-

Istirahat pertama gue buru-buru menemui seseorang yang mungkin bisa gue maintain tolong. Dan gue yakin dia bisa nolongin gue walaupun dia bukan Power Ranger, dan orang itu adalah Sai. Kejadian semalem itu adalah kejadian yang paling parah, gue harus segera bertindak sebelum kambing kaki nya ada empat. (udah dari dulu kali -_-)

Saat gue menemui Sai kebetulan dia gak lagi sibuk, dia Cuma lagi duduk-duduk di bangku taman sambil makan Momogi rasa keju. Dengan penuh kepastian gue samperin si Sai.

"Sai, boleh ngobrol sebentar?" kata gue lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Sai ngeliatin gue heran.

"boleh. Ada apa tah?"

"lu kan sepupunya Shino, gue boleh nanya-nanya soal Shino kan?" kata gue tudepoin, tapi si Sai malah keselek bungkus Momogi.

"emangnya apa yang mau lo tanyain?" kata Sai dengan wajah datarnya walupun tadi sempet hampir sakaratul maut karena keselek.

"lu bilang Shino udah meninggal? Kapan?"

"2 minggu yang lalu. Tepatnya setelah dia update fanfic Tobi The Explorer yang lu baca" mata indah gue membulat, gue terkejut dan gak percaya.

"lu serius? Dia meninggalnya beneran?" Tanya gue memastikan.

"ya iya lah masa ada meninggal boongan. Itu mah hobinya si Author meninggal boong-boongan" kata Sai yang membuat gue semakin terkejut

"klo boleh tau, Shino meninggalnya kenapa?"

"kecelakaan, gegara becak yang ditumpanginya di tabrak odong-odong. Lu nonton beritanya kan di Chapter 1?"

"iya gue nonton. Jadi itu Shino?" gue mulai percaya sekarang, tapi gue sempet mikir Shino meninggalnya gak elit banget di tabrak ododng-odong. Ini pasti kerjaannya si Author, dia sungguh kejam. Lalu gue ceritain semua kejadian aneh yang selama ini gue alami, termasuk kejadian semalem. Dia kaget, terbelalak, khawatir dan sedih karena gue ceritanya ampe muncrat-muncrat. T_T

-7 abad kemudian-

"lu harus penuhin permintaannya, Sas. Klo nggak dia bakal gangguin lu terus" kata Sai sambil pasang muka angker.

"trus gue mesti ngapain?" gue mulai panik

"tenang! Penumpang harap tenang! Dia Cuma minta fanficnya di update kan? Lu bisa cari fanficnya. Berarti lu harus ke rumahnya."

"lu bener. Tapi lu mau bantuin gue kan?" Tanya gue sambil pasang gorilla eyes.

"iya. Lu tenang aja. Gue pasti ikut bantuin lu kok" kata Sai sambil pasang malaikat face.

"thank ya, genk! Lu emang temen gue yang paling baik seDunia Lain (^_^)"

"lu kata gue kuntilanak?(-_-) eh tapi gue masih heran, padahal gue bisa lihat hantu, tapi kenapa Shino malah minta tolong sama lu ya?"

"iya juga ya. Mungkin lu kurang ganteng kali"

"(-_-) muke gile"

Author VOP

Tanpa membuang waktu lebih banyak lagi karena takut keburu Imsak (?) Sasuke dan Sai pergi ke rumahnya Shino . Sasuke gak mau terus-terusan di gangguin sama arwah penasaran, ini semua demi keselamatan jiwa dan raga beserta ketampanannya (apa hubungannya).

-rumah kediaman Aburame, pukul 19:00-

Di sebuah pintu gerbang yang gedek terlihatlah dua orang pemuda tampan cenderung cantik sedang berdiri.

"Assalamualaikum… om Shibi oh om Shibi…" kata Sai sambil ketok-ketok pintu, Sasuke cengo.

Gak lama kemudian yang punya rumahpun muncul, dan menghancurkan pintu itu sampai tidak berbentuk. Sasuke tambah cengo.

"waalaikumsalam…" kata pria yang cenderung kelaki-lakian dan mirip seorang cowok, yang intinya adalah bapak-bapak. Pria itu memakai kacamata hitam, kemeja abu-abu dan sarung yang diselempangin di bahu, tapi dia bukanlah Ian Kasela mau ronda. Dia adalah Shibi Aburame atau bokapnya Shino.

"eh elu, Tong. Tumben kemari. Ada ape?"

"ada yang mau di obrolin. Om ada waktu kan?" kata Sai sembari cium tangan, yang dimana Shibi lah yang cium tangannya Sai.

"serius kali ni kayanye"

"nggak juga kok. o iya, ini temennya Sai, Om. Namanya Sasuke"

"halo om…!" sapa Sasuke sembari cium tangan, tetep Shibi juga yang cium tangan ke Sasuke. Shibi buka dikit kacamata itemnya, liatin Sasuke dari bawah sampe atas, yang diliatin malah berpose macem boyband korea.

"ganteng sih, tapi rela bagi-bagi" kata Shibi.

Sasuke dan Sai dipersilahkan masuk. Mereka dipersilahkan duduk di sofa empuk yang terbuat dari batu (?). semenjak masuk ke dalam rumah Shibi, Sasuke sudah merasa ada aura-aura aneh dan gelap yang menyelimuti disetiap ruang dalam rumah itu karena kebetulan saat itu lagi mati lampu. Diluarpun tiba-tiba turun hujan yang menambah aura mistik saat itu.

" ada gerangan apa kalian datang kesini?" Tanya Shibi.

"kita mau bikin KTP, om" kata Sai dan Sasuke. Shibi telen sofa.

"kita mau mengambil cerita fanfic nya Shino, om." kata Sai sambil nyomot Oreo

"iya, om. kita berdua akan membantu Shino untuk meng update fanfic terahirnya." Kata Sasuke. Shibi terkejut dan langsung melempar Author keluar rumah.

"APAAAA….? OM TIDAK AKAN MENGIZINKANNYA." Kata Shibi dengan nada tinggi. Sound baghround nya Oppa Gangnam Style. Sasuke dan Sai kaget ala sinetron.

"ke- ke- kenapa nggak?" Tanya Sasuke terbata-bata, takut dimakan Shibi. Klo si Sai udah pingsan di tempat.

"dari dulu om tidak suka jika Shino itu menulis, om lebih suka jika dia belajar dengan serius agar kelak meneruskan perusahaan serangga om. om sering melarangnya, tapi dia tidak nurut pada om, dia tetep nulis dan menulis sampai mati." Kata Shibi

"maksud om, Shino meninggal karena menulis? Bukannya Shino kecelakaan?" Tanya Sasuke

"memang kecelakaan. Shino itu kerjaannya menulis melulu, dimanapun dan kapanpun, contohnya ketika sekolah, ketika makan, ketika dijamban, ketika nonton konser, ketika Negara api menyerang, dan yang terahir di becak yang sekarang menyebabkan ia meninggal dunia. Menulis itu hanya membuang-buang waktu." Kata Shibi

"om ngomong gitu, karena om belum baca tulisannya Shino kan?" kata Sai yang sekarang sudah bangun berkat kaos kaki Author.

"om bahkan tidak mau membacanya." Kata Shibi

"makanya om tidak tau kan kalau buku Shino itu semuanya Best Seller tingkat desa? Buku Laskar Shinobi, Ayat-ayat Ninja, Harry Poter apalagi buku One Derection, semuanya lewat." Kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke betul, Om. Tulisan Shino itu keren banget, dia sangat berbakat. Jika aku punya anak seperti Shino, aku pasti bangga banget." Kata Sai. Shibi terkejut mendengarnya, lalu Shibi melihat foto Shino yang berada di meja.

"jadi, Shino sehebat itu? Om baru tau sekarang." Kata Shibi yang sekarang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"jadi, apa sekarang om ngizinin kita untuk meng update fanficnya Shino?^_^" Tanya Sasuke sambil pasang orang utan face.

"TETAP TIDAK." Kata Shibi pake mic Syahrini. Sasuke dan Sai kaget terbahak-bahak. Suasana jadi semakin menegangkan, mereka tidak berhasil membujuk Shibi, MISI GAGAL.

"OM TETAP TIDAK MENGIZINKAN KALIAN, DEMI TU - HAAAANNN…" Shibi tiba-tiba ngamuk, Sasuke dan Sai ngeringkuk di pojokan macem anak tiri.

Ternyata misi mengupdate fanfic Shino tidak semudah menangkat jemuran. Sasuke harus berjuang keras untuk mendapatkan fanficnya Shino. Akankah Sasuke mendapatkan fanfic itu? Silahkan cari tau di Mancing Mania Trans Tv.

To Bi Continued…

Ceriwisssss…

Author: duh maaf nih baru update Chap 4 *nyengir penuh dosa*

Sasuke: hidup lu minta maaf melulu, Thor -_-

Author: ya kan gue manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan ^_^

Sasuke: mentang-mentang bulan Ramadhan, ngomong lu jadi bener.

Author: ya begitulah seharusnya kita ^_^

Sasuke: si Author serem ih _

Sai: lu ngilang kaya bang toyib aja, kirain lu bernasib sama kaya Shino di fanfic ini.

Author: ih, amit-amit… *getok2 pala Sasuke* tapi gue emang hampir mati juga sih gegara tugas-tugas kampus yang membahana itu. Kadang Author ngintip-ngintip fanfic dan bales review para reader yang keceh, dan klo udah kaya gitu, author suka gereget pengen nulis fanfic. Dan sekarang baru terwujud. Tapi maaf banget ya atas keterlambatannya. :D

Sasuke: tuh kan gegara bulan Ramadhan si Author jadi bener terus ngomongnya *bisik-bisik ke Sai*

Author: o ya, berhubung ini bulan Ramadhan, jadi Author mau ngucapin selamat berpuasa untuk yang menjalankannya. Dan jangan lupa THR buat Author dan Sasuke. Klo gak ngasih, jangan harap idungnya ada dua. Jadi tunggu apalagi, pilih lah nomor 3!

Sasuke: -_- ternyata dia masih somplak.

Sai: saatnya Review, Der! Yang suka fanfic ini ayo review, yang gak suka review juga…

Salam Power Ranger,  
Author


	5. Chapter 5

Fanfic Misterius

Disclaimer: Bapak Masashi Kishimoto

Cast: Sasuke U.

Warning: bahasa alai bertebaran. Ini chapter terahir, author tau para reader pasti langsung selametan 40 hari ato mungkin ada yang jingkrak-jingkrak kesenengan sambil kibarin jemuran emaknya karena nanti udah gak ada yang nistain si Sasuke T_T. Tapi Autor minta maaf jika cerita terahirnya kurang seru T_T author siap dilempari Djumroh oleh reader.

Fanfic Misterius

Chapter 5 (chapter terahir)

Author POV

Tiba-tiba saja Shibi ngamuk-ngamuk kaya orang kesurupan. Barang-barang di bantingin ampe pecah, banting piring, banting pas bunga,banting tulang, banting risol, banting bakwan, banting lontong. Sasuke dan Sai mangap tangkepin risol dan bakwan.

"kalian belum menyerah juga ya?" kata Shibi. Lalu Shibi menunjukan rambut kusam nya yang gak pernah di keramas pake sunsilk. Gak lama kemudian keluarlah serangga-serangga kesayangan Shibi.

"KUTU NO JUTSU…" kutu-kutu itu pun menyerang Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka di gigit, di cakar-cakar, di cubit-cubit.

"huwaaaaaa… kegantengan gua…" Sasuke tereak-tereak. Si Sai mencoba untuk melindungi Sasuke dengan Teflon yang ia temukan di rumah Author, tapi Sai malah terkena serangan kutu-kutu itu. Sai pun langsung tepar tak berdaya. Sasuke yang melihatnya terkejut dan segera menghampiri Sai.

"Sai, maaf! Gara-gara gua lu jadi kaya gini" kata Sasuke dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca. Sai tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit.

"gak apa-apa, Sas. Mungkin ini udah jadi takdir gua. Uhuk… uhukk…"

"SAIIII…" kata Sasuke ala telenopela.

"lu gak usah hawatirin gua! Lu harus cari fanfic Shino. Lu pergi aja tanpa gua! Uhuk uhukkk…"

"oke" Sasuke langsung lumpat.

"WOIII… lu tuh gak ada dramatis-dramatis nya ya. Gua kan Cuma acting biar lebih dramatis" Sai timbug Sasuke pake kulkas. Yang di timbug balik lagi ke Sai

"hehehe sori dori stoberi sasori anak pak Bakri" Sasuke cengir gajah. Lalu bantuin Sai berdiri.

"gua punya rencana. Kita pergi ke kamar Shino, lalu ambil laptopnya." Kata Sai.

"rencana bagus. Ayo kita lakukan" kata Sasuke semangat.

"langkah pertama, minum Mirai Ocha dulu supaya ganbatte" Sai dan Sasuke minum Mirai Ocha, lalu keluarlah Orochimaru dan Kabuto bawa-bawa bedug masjid untuk menyemangati Sasuke dan Sai.

Selagi Shibi sibuk maen karambol bersama kutu-kutu nya, saat itu lah tanpa sepengetahuan Shibi, Sasuke dan Sai berhasil melarikan diri ke kamar Shino. Walau saat itu masih mati lampu dan sulit mencari jalan yang bernama kehidupan(?), tapi semangat Sasuke dan Sai masih segede badan Author. Sebagian kutu-kutu Shibi masih menyerang mereka tanpa memandang bulu idung. Tapi berkat Teflon yang dibawa Sai, serangan kutu-kutu itu dapat ditangkis.

Setelah melewati rintangan-rintangan yang menguji adrenalin, ahirnya Sasuke dan Sai sampai di sebuah kamar. Mereka langsung mengunci kamar itu dari dalam karena ketahuan oleh Shibi yang sudah siap untuk melontarkan serangannya.

"Sas, cepet cari laptopnya! Gua akan tahan pintu ini, sebelum om Shibi menghancurkannya" kata Sai sambil nahan pintu.

"o-oke Sai. Lindungi gua ya" kata Sasuke, lalu mulai mencari laptop. Karena masih mati lampu, Sasuke jadi kesulitan mencari. Terpaksa ia mencarinya sambil meraba-raba disekitarnya.

Gak lama kemudian Sasuke memegang sebuah benda berbentuk persegi, tapi itu papan catur. Lalu ia melemparnya ke Author. Selanjutnya ia memegang benda persegi lagi, tapi ternyata itu adalah buku, lalu ia lempar lagi ke Author. Selanjutnya ia memegang benda persegi lagi, yang ini tipis dan lumayan keras, dan itu adalah laptop. Namun itu laptopnya Author, ia pun melemparnya dan laptopnya meledug.

Sementara itu di luar kamar, Shibi lagi gedor gedor pintu dengan kekuatan mahadasyat.

"Sas, udah ketemu belum? Buruan! Tu badak jawa udah ngamuk-ngamuk" kata Sai.

"bentar Sai. Ni belom ketemu laptopnya" kata Sasuke yang saat ini sudah mulai panik dan terus mencari.

"aduh dimana sih…?" kata Sasuke sambil ngacak-ngacak rambut Author. Kemudian berkat kehendak Author, Sasuke pun menemukan laptop nya, betapa bahagianya Sasuke saat itu. Lalu ia joget ala Dora. Sai yang melihatnya langsung sembelit.

"Sai, gua udah dapet laptopnya nih. Kita ngapain lagi sekarang?" kata Sasuke

"kita harus segera cabut dari sini. Ayo kabur lewat jendela!" kata Sai, lalu langsung lari ke arah jendela dan di ikuti Sasuke. Tapi ketika hendak membuka jendela, Shibi berhasil membuka pintu kamar.

"TUNGGU…!" kata Shibi

"tidak, om. kita sudah mendapatkan laptopnya. Biarkan kami pergi!" Saut Sasuke.

"tidak. Om tidak akan membiarkan kalian pergi."

"jangan keras idung, om! ini semua untuk kebaikan Shino dan keselamatan Sasuke yang selama ini diganggu oleh Shino. Jadi biarkan kami pergi!" kata Sai.

"tidak. Om Cuma mau ngasih tau klo yang kalian bawa itu adalah rantang Angry Bird Om." kata Shibi. Sasuke dan Sai terkejut lalu memeriksa benda yang mereka bawa.

"ebuset, ini beneran rantang. Tapi kok rantangnya lebar bener." kata Sasuke sambil garuk-garuk ketek. Lalu Sai telen Teflon.

"lagian kalian salah masuk kamar. Ini dapur tau. Sini rantangnya balikin!" Sasuke kasih rantang itu ke Shibi.

"rantangku…" Shibi peluk-peluk rantang. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung cepirit.

"terus laptopnya dimana dong, om?" Tanya Sasuke.

"nih laptopnya, Tong! Klo minjemnya selesei, jangan lupa balikin lagi ye?" kata Shibi sambil memberikan laptop pada Sasuke.

"iye. Thank ya, om" kata Sasuke. Shibi terusin peluk-peluk rantang.

"kok om gua ngasih laptopnya sih?" kata sai bisik-bisik di lobang idung Sasuke.

"gak tau. Mungkin tadi pala nya ke bentur kali. Mending kita kabur sebelum dia sadar!" kata Sasuke bisik-bisik di ketek Sai. (harap reader maklumi, semua ini karena sedang mati lampu)

"capcus…!" Sasuke dan Sai pergi diam-diam meninggalkan Shibi yang masih asik peluk-peluk rantang. MISI SELESAI.

Kamar Sasuke. Pukul 10:00 pm

Malam itu juga, Sasuke langsung mengupdate fanfic itu memakai akun fanfiction Shino. Akun nya kebetulan belum di log out di laptop, jadi Sasuke tidak usah main jelangkung untuk memanggil Shino hanya untuk nanya e-mail dan password fanficnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, fanfic itu ahirnya selesai di update. Sasuke sangat lega dan ketampanannya mulai terlihat kembali.

"ahirnya fanficnya sudah di update. Mudah-mudahan Shino senang ya ^_^" kata Sai, lalu pasang senyum manis.

"iya. Dan mudah-mudahan dia gak menghantui gua lagi ^_^" kata Sasuke, lalu pasang senyum yang lebih manis. Author pingsan.

"iya mudah-mudahan."

"o ya, thank banget ya lu udah bantuin gua. Gua gak tau bakal kaya gimana kalo lu gak ada."

"iya sama-sama. Gua juga gak mungkin diem aja kali ngeliat temen gua lagi kesulitan."

"ternyata lu orang yang baik ya. Maaf gua suka berpikiran buruk sama lu. Besok gua teraktir lu batagor Mang Kisame deh."

"oke, Genk" Sai dan Sasuke pun high five sambil kayang.

Kamar Sasuke. Pukul bedug (06:30 am)

Sasuke POV

Pagi ini gua bangun dengan perasaan yang sangat senang 180 derajat Kelvin. Gua sangat senang menyambut hari-hari normal gua lagi kaya dulu yang gak dihantuin sama arwah penasaran. Saking senangnya, rasanya gua pengen usir Itachi ke jalanan. Pagi-pagi banget gua udah mandi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Tapi sebelum gua keluar kamar, ada ritual rutin yang harus gua lakukan dulu demi kelancaran hari ini, yaitu nongkrong di jamban. Gua pun pergi ke jamban indah gua itu dan melakukan beberapa ritual di sana.

Setelah puas ritual, ketika hendak mencuci tangan di washtapel, gua terkejut, jantung gua hampir copot. Gua kaget melihat sebuah tulisan horror di cermin. Tulisan itu berwarna merah seperti darah dan bertuliskan "t0L0n9 9U4aa!" walau tulisannya 4L4y namun masih terlihat horor. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, gua langsung lari keluar dari kamar mandi indah gua itu. Namun ketika gua sampe di kamar, gua semakin terkejut ketika gua melihat sesosok mahluk horror yang berdiri di pojokan kamar. Walaupun mahluk itu terlihat sedikit keceh karena memakai kacamata item tapi ia masih tetep serem di banding Pipih Fugaku.

"ke-kenapa lu ma-masih gangguin gua?" kata gua mulai memberanikan diri, walaupun kaki udah merinding disko. Mahluk itu diem.

"fanfic lu kan udah gua update. Tapi kenapa lu masih gangguin gua?" kata gua lagi. Mahluk itu masih diem kaya orang lagi nahan diare.

"pliss… Shino! Jangan ganggu hidup gua lagi! gua pengen hidup gua tenang. Gua mohon!" kata gua. Kemudian Shino mengatakan sesuatu, suaranya lirih gitu, mungkin suara orang yang udah mati emang kaya gitu.

"maaf, Sas! Gua gak bermaksud ganggu hidup lo. Gua Cuma mau minta tolong, Dan gua tau Cuma lo yang bisa nolongin gua. Sebelumnya makasih banget udah update in fanfic gua. Dan sekarang gua mau minta tolong lagi buat yang terahir kalinya sama lo. Tolong terusin cerita Tobi The Explorer gua." Kata Shino, Sasuke terkejut.

"lu-lu mau gua yang terusin cerita fanfic lu?" kata gua.

"iya! Gua tau tulisan lu bagus. Jadi gua mohon, Sas. Terusin fanfic gua!"

"klo gua terusin fanficnya, lu gak akan gangguin gua lagi kan?"

"iya"

"o-oke gua akan penuhin permintaan lu." Kata gua takut-takut.

"terimakasih, Sas. o ya dan satu lagi, tolong jaga laptop gua baik-baik. Laptopnya gak usah di balikin lagi ke bokap gua soalnya dia bakal jual laptopnya ke tukang loak." kata Shino. Gua Cuma manggut-manggut.

"ni hantu banyak mau nya (-_-)" kata gua dalem hati

"sekali lagi makasih ya, Sas. Lo baik banget. Gua senang bisa kenal sama lo(^_^) selamat tinggal, Sasuke!"

"gua juga. Iya, selamat jalan, No." lalu perlahan-lahan sosoknya hilang. Sepertinya dia akan pergi ke alam baka.

"makasih juga dengan kejutan-kejutan horornya" kata gua ketika Shino sudah tak terlihat lagi sosoknya.

Gua duduk di lantai meratapi kejadian yang barusan terjadi. baru kali ini gua ngobrol sama hantu, dan gua gak mau itu terulang lagi.

Gua lega banget karena sekarang gua benar-benar gak akan di gannguin Shino lagi. Dan dari kejadian horror selama ini, sekarang gua jadi rajin nulis dan update kelanjutan cerita Tobi The Explorer. Para reader gak ada yang tau kalau sebenarnya cerita yang mereka baca bukanlah tulisan Shino. Gua membantu Shino exis lagi walau ia sudah meninggal. Gua benar-benar orang yang baik hati, Selain itu gua juga tampan, pinter dan gua keceh. Gua emang mahluk paling sexy ciptaan Mang Masashi Kisimoto. (apa ini -_-)

Author POV

Hari-hari Sasuke kini sudah baik-baik saja, tidak ada lagi kejadian-kejadian horror yang selalu menampakkan batang upilnya, walau Itachi masih sering bolak-balik kamar Sasuke buat minjem jamban. Sai kini beralih propesi dari pelukis batik di bantal, kini menjadi seorang paranormal tampan dan unyu. Naruto diem-diem nulis novel supaya popular di kalangan cewek-cewek dan ibu-ibu PKK. Shibi membuka usaha rantang Angry Bird bersama serangga-serangga kesayangannya dan Shibi udah amnesia tentang kejadian Sasuke dan Sai beberapa hari yang lalu. Semuanya berahir Happy Endang ^_^.

Rumah kediaman Hyuuga. Pukul pala sendiri (00:00 am)

"aduhhh… hipotermia lagi, gak bisa tidur" kata seorang pria tampan yang sedang duduk di ujung tempat tidurnya.

"mending baca fanfic ah" kata pria bernama Neji Hyuuga itu sembari menyalakan laptop bergambar spongebob nya. Kemudian langsung browser ke , sign in ke akunnya lalu mulai search cerita fanfic Naruto. Beberapa minggu ini Neji sedang tergila-gila pada fanfic romance yang judul nya 'PEIN IN LOVE'. Namun sudah tiga minggu berlalu fanfic itu chapter terbarunya belum pernah nongol lagi.

"yaaahh… Authornya belum update yang baru. Padahal udah tiga minggu lebih. Gua kirim PM aja kali ya" Neji pun mulai mengirimi author itu pesan. Namun tiba-tiba terasa ada aura-aura dan suara aneh yang datang. Udara pun menjadi dingin, tidak lama kemudian muncul asap-asap putih di luar rumah yang membuat Neji sangat terkejut dan langsung pergi ke arah jendela kamarnya unruk memeriksa, lulu ia pun melihat sesosok mahluk yang sedang berdiri dengan dikelilingi oleh asap-asap putih yang tidak terlalu tebal. Dari sosoknya Neji sudah tau kalau itu adalah Tukang Sate.

"Mang, sate nya 20 tusuk ya!" kata Neji dari jendela kamarnya.

"siap, De. Pake lontong ga?" kata Mamang-mamang sate dari grobaknya.

"gak usah, Mang. Kecap sama bumbunya banyakin, trus gak pake es batu sama gak pake cincau, tapi klo cincaunya punya Afgan gak apa-apa."

Tidak tidak tidak… kejadian fanfic misterius gak akan dialami juga oleh Neji karena author gak punya ide lagi. hohoho

Ahirnya **FanFic Misterius End** ^_^ yeeeeeeyyyyyy… *tebar Momogi* GOOD BYE…!

Thank to:

-For reader

-Masashi Kisimoto

-Mama yang selalu kasih makan

Author: gomennesai, Bebep Reader! Klo di cerita ini ada banyak penulisan yang salah, apalagi bahasa 4LaY nya gak kehitung kalkulator. Maaf juga jika ada kata-kata yang menyakiti, itu semua kesalahan Author. Dan maaf juga sering telat update. T_T

Sasuke: minta maaf melulu kerjaannya si Author mah -_-

Author: biarin, dari pada minta duit

Naruto: papaiii… Bebep Reader ^_^

Salam Ninja,

Author


End file.
